Linked By Spirites
by GhostLink2001
Summary: PacWorld is at peace with the humans and ghosts.But when Betrayus and a human girl begin to have strange dreams about each other, things take a twist.When they meet each other they discover their spirits are linked and don't seemed pleased about it.But when a evil rises, it's up to their link. Can these two put their hates for each other aside or will evil win?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1-A Weird Dream Pt 1

Summary-Amber has her first weird dream/vision of her and Betrayus fighting a new evil threat.

(In Maze High)

Amber and her friends were sitting in Mr. Globulus's classroom, with Maria throwing paper balls at her.

"Ha! Chuck down these you stupid human!"Maria teased.

Amber sighed, not feeling to urge to fight back.

"I Can't believe her?"Kaya stated.

Tikaani patted Amber on the back. "Don't let her get to you. She's a jerk with no one but her follower"

Amber giggled in response to Tikaani's comment. "Yeah"Amber joked.

Maria growled in rage. Her pick body somehow turning red. "You're gonna pay for that one,you human brat!"

(After School)

Amber walked silently through the halls of the school to her dorm.

''Amber!"A voice yelled.

Amber looked back to see Maria and her two followers, May and Angle.

''Your gonna pay for this morning in History Class!"Maria yelled.

Amber's eyes widen a bit and she took off running for her and her followers followed her quickly, laughing as they did.

''What's the matter human, afraid of a few PacWorlders!?"Maria joked.

Amber made a sharp turn and ran into the dorm and her followers ran in as well.

''Come on Amber, we'll make your punishment quick!"Maria said with a grin.

Amber quickly made it to her dorm and shut the door could feel Maria and her followers try to get the door open so she locked the door.

''come on, she has to come out, and when she dose, she's get her punishment"She heard Maria say before walking off.

Amber sighed and collapsed on her was strange that she was tired now, she was usually tired around , if your sleepy your sleepy.

Amber rapped up in her blanket and quickly fell into slumber.

(In Amber's Dream)

Amber opened her eyes to find herself in the middle of a battle field.

''What the?"Amber looked confused.

She saw on the right was a army of shadow-like-creatures lead by a shadow the other side were PacWorlders and Humans lead by a ghost and…her!?

The next thing she saw was the two armies clash and the ghost and her battle the shadow dragon.

Then the ghost flew into her body and fireballs formed in her shot them at the dragon before forming a powerful fire twister and throwing it at the shadow dragon.

Everything faded suddenly.

''Wait! I can't wake up yet! If this dream has me in it this must be my future! I have to see what happens!"Amber yelled.

(Out Of Amber's Dream)

Amber's eyes should open to see Tikaani looking at her.

''Tikaani?"She sat up.

''Are you ok Amber?I came in and saw you trashing"Tikaani said.

Amber nodded''I'am fine…just a weird dream"

''Alright"Tikaani sat at the mini table they had and started on her HW.

*That dream meant something…and that ghost…seems so familiar…* Amber though before sitting next to Tikaani and doing her HW*Maybe a walk around town will help me understand…*


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-A Weird Dream Pt 2

Summary-Betrayus has his first dream/vision about Amber and him fighting a new evil.

(At The Round House)

''Its so good to have you back brother, even though your still a ghost"President Spheros said.

''The only reason I'am still a ghost is because the Pac brat destroyed the repository during the war agents the humans"Betrayus mumbled.

Spheros sighed''We'er trying our best to restore it brother"

Betrayus rolled his eyes''I'll be in my room"

He flew off towards his room.

(In Betrayus's Room)

Betrayus letted out a yawn as he floated over to his was always tired but for the past few days he's barely been tired.

He laid himself down and closed him eyes.

(In Betrayus's Dream)

Betrayus opened his eyes to find himself in the middle of a battle field.

''What in the Netherworld?"Betrayus looked confused.

He saw on the right was a army of shadow-like-creatures lead by a shadow the other side were PacWorlders and Humans lead by a human and…him!?

The next thing he saw were the two armies clash and the human and him battled the shadow dragon.

Then he saw himself flew into the human girl's body and fireballs formed in her shot them at the dragon before forming a powerful fireball and throwing it at the shadow dragon.

Then, everything faded suddenly.

''Wait! I can't wake up yet! If this dream has me in it this must mean something! I have to see what happens!"Betrayus yelled.

(Out Of Betrayus's Dream)

Betrayus shot awake by a sighed from the weird dream and floats over to the door.

Opening it he saw Butt-ler with a glass of some type of netherworld liquid.

''Your drink sir"Butt-ler said.

Betrayus picked the glass up''thank you Butt-ler"

Butt-ler nodded and floated off. Betrayus shut the door and sat on his bed.

Who was that girl?What did that dream mean?So many question filled him.

*Maybe a walk around town will help me focus*Betrayus thought.


	3. Chapter 3

Before I continue my story I want to say that this is my first story and its inspired by Spirit Animals the book just so everyone knows.I will take any ideas on what the next chapter will be about but only when I say I need help.I will update a lot tomorrow and tonight.

Enjoy!

Chapter 3-Meeting For The First Time

Summary-Betrayus and Amber finally meet for the first time and get a message from a spirit.

Amber's POV

After I got my HW done I tooled Tikaani I would be out for a walk and left.

As I walked around Town I couldn't help but let my eyes flicker off every ghost that passed was like I had no control of my eyes and my mind had to know who that ghost was. All I knew was that it was a white male ghost with red highlights, metal claws, sharp teeth, and was a fire ghost.

Betrayus's POV

After drinking my slug smoothy I tooled my brother I'd be out for awhile and floated off into town.

As I floated around, looking for something interesting, I noticed I looked at every female human that was near me.I tried to stop looking but it was like I couldn't control my dream must of really messed up my mind or something because it really wanted to find that girl.

It shouldn't be that hard to find her unless she lived somewhere else in I knew was that her skin was pale, her hair was black, her eyes were blue, she was thin and quite tall for a even up to my height.

Amber's POV

As I continued around town a flash of a beaming red got my attention from the corner of my head flickered in the direction and there he was…the ghost from my dream…

Without even thinking, I ran into the busy street full of honked at me while others screamed and I ignored them.

Betrayus's POV

A sudden stop of cares and yelled got my attention and before I could look at the street beside me, a female human teen stood in front of me.

Her hair was a shiny black with ocean blue skin was pale as snow and she was up to my height.

''You…y-you the ghost…from my dream"She said in a soft calm voice.

My eyes widen*This is her!This is the girl from my dreams!*I though to myself.

Amber's POV

*This is him!The ghost from my dreams!*I though to myself as we stared into each others eyes.

Then, a memory passed through my mind and I gasped''Wait! I know you!Your Betrayus!The one who tried to take over PacWorld!"

The ghost grinned a bit as he straightened himself up''Glad to see some human knows me"

His voice was hight pitched with a bit of a rasp in a voice of a evil ghost.

I grabbed his hand and dragged him into a ally.

''How could you have been in my dreams!?"I exclaimed.

His grin changed into a smirk as his eyes met mine again''Because I'am Lord Betrayus, the most powerful fire ghost on PacWorld and very attractive"

I rolled my eyes and huffed''Yep, your attractive alright"I snorted.

He frowned and crossed his arms with a huff''Whatever"

Suddenly, out of no where, I orb of energy appeared around me and was red mixed with blue.

Me and him looked at each other with odd out vision fades on each other.

Then everything went black…

No POV

Once Amber and Betrayus woke up, they found themselves in a weird looking had strange writing all over the walls and it was dusty.

''Where are we?"Amber asked, looking at Betrayus.

*In the Spirit Link Temple*A voice said.

Suddenly, a bright light came from out of no where and formed a was golden with blue eyes and a female.

''Who are you and what's going on!?" Betrayus demanded.

*Easy now Betrayus*The dragon said*I am Blaze, one of the guardians of the Spirit Link Temple, I have called you to say you two are the last spirit links and it is your destiny to stop my brother Nanook from destroying your world*

''Wait What?"Amber said confusedly ''spirit link?Nanook?"

*perhaps I should explain slowly*The dragon continued*Your two's spirits are linked together, you are meant to stay together forever and help protect the world*

''So me, the lord of all ghost, is linked with a human?"Betrayus stated''isn't that just cheerful…"

Amber growled''You think I want to spend my whole life with a ghost that tried to destroy Humans and PacWorlders!?"

The dragon shook her head*If you two bicker like that you'll never improve your bond and power…*

''But why am I linked to him!?"Amber questioned.

*Don't ask me, it's not my job to pick the spirit links*The dragon shrugged.

Amber sighed''What about this Nanook guy?"

*Nanook is my brother, he use to be good until darkness over came him and he fell victim into it, he began doing terrible things to innocent people, so my father locked him up deep in the moon's core*The dragon frowned*Sadly, he has broken free and his army of shadows are causing trouble on Earth and PacWorld, you two must stop those troubling shadows until the day Nanook and his army come to destroy PacWorld and Earth, then you two must stop him*

''And how do we do that?"Betrayus asked.

*by using the power from you bond, together you two will unlock new powers*The dragon explained.

Amber and Betrayus looked at each other nervously as they though of their choice.

*I know you have done many things in your past you are not proud of Betrayus, and Amber, I know you think your life is nothing, but you two have a destiny you must complete* the dragon said.

The two nodded.

''We'll do it"Amber said.

*Good, now you must go*The dragon said before disappearing.

Then everything around Amber and Betrayus faded away.


	4. Chapter 4

**This is the last update until tomorrow!Please comment!**

**Enjoy!(:**

Chapter 4-First Fight Together

Summary-Betrayus and Amber engage in their very first battle

together.

Amber's POV

My eyes shot open and I sat up quickly.I was still in the ally.I

looked to my side to see Betrayus curled up in a ball while sucking

his…thumb?

I hesitated to keep from laughing.

Finally his eyes opened slowly and he must of knew what I

saw because he quickly straightened up.

''You didn't see anything"He said.

I rolled my eyes''yep…nothing at all"

We bother walked out the ally and into the busy sidewalks of

PacWorld.

''Betrayus!"

Both me and Betrayus turned to see the legendary yellow one, Pac,

with his friends.

No POV

''There you are, the president was wondering where you were"

Pac said.

''I was only gone for 45 mins" Betrayus mumbled out''he's so

protective sometimes…"

''45 mins?You've been gone for 4 hours"Cylindria said.

''4 hours!?"Both Amber and Betrayus exclaimed.

''How long were we in that dream!?" Amber burst.

''Dream?"Pac said confusedly ''and who are you"

Amber and Betrayus looked at each other.

''Maybe it's better if we explain" Amber stated.

''Then let's go to the round house to talk"Cylindria said.

(At The Round House)

''YOUR WHAT!"Everyone yelled in shock.

''Yep…our spirits are linked…"Amber said.

''That explains Betrayus weird behavior"Sir C said.

''But why are you two linked?"Spiral asked.

''Not sure why"Betrayus stated.

''But we know we have a destiny to complete and that's

stopping Nanook"Amber said.

Suddenly, screams of terror were heard group

rushed to the window to see 6 shadow bulls rampaging through

town.

''I think it's time to put those powers of your bond to work"Sir C

said.

Amber and Betrayus nodded before rushing outside into the

crowd of fleeing people.

''In the dream you entered my body and used you fire power to

form fireballs in my hand"Amber reminded.

''So you want me to poses you?" Betrayus had a odd look.

''Yes now do it!"Amber growled.

Betrayus sighed and flew into Amber's body glowed

and her form hair was spiky with red and white

highlights, her eyes were a beaming red, she had metal silver

clawed gloves, and she had on red armor over her body.

''Wow, not bad"Amber said, looking at herself.

*lets just get this over with*Betrayus said.

''You sound determined for once Betrayus"Amber pointed out

as fireballs formed in her hands.

She shot them near two shadow bulls, catch their attention.

They huffed and charged at quickly got out of the

way and shot more bulls yelped when they hit them

and they disappeared.

*4 more to go*Betrayus said.

''Lets do this!"Amber said.

She charged at the other four bulls and shot them near the bulls,

causing them to run.

''Oh no you don't"Amber grinned as she jumped in front if them

and shot two bulls, causing them to disappear.

The other two yelped and ran off in different directions.

''Now how do we get them!?"Amber asked.

Just then, Pac appeared in his ice form.

''Maybe I can help"He offered.

Amber smiled as a idea popped in her head''Can you create a

ice cage around them?"

Pac nodded''no problem"

He zoomed off and formed a ice fence around the bulls before

they could run any further.

''Thanks Pac"Amber waved over at him.

Pac nodded and fly off.

*lets get this over with*Betrayus said.

Two fireballs appeared in Amber's hands and she shot both bulls.

They disappeared once the balls touched them.

''We did it!"Amber cheered.

Then, Betrayus flew out of Amber's body and her body changed

back to normal.

''I guess this link could work out for us"He said.

Amber smiled with a nod''maybe your right"


	5. Chapter 5

**I'll be posting 4 or maybe 5 more chapters today!**

**enjoy!(:**

* * *

Chapter 5-Research And The Plan

Summary-Amber and Betrayus do research of how to make their

bond stronger while Nanook reveals his plan to destroy their bond.

(At Pacopalys's Library)

''Why are we here again?"Betrayus asked, yawning boredly.

''To figure out how to make our bond stronger and what

moves we'll learn"Amber said''And your helping too"

Betrayus sighed''Sometimes I wish I was still the enemy

of PacWorld and Earth"He mumbled.

(Deep In The Shadows Of PacWorld)

A huge shadow dragon with red eyes sat in a throne

covered in seemed to be looking into a portal

mirror that showed Amber and Betrayus looking for books

of their bond.

''So…"the dragon snarled''One pair of Links still live…hmm…

they won't last long though"

Just then, a shadow bull and shadow horse walked into the

room.

''King Nanook…"the two bowed.

Nanook snapped his claws, moving the portal mirror to the

side''what is it now?"

''Charger's group of bulls has failed their mission"The

horse said.

''Please my Lord, it won't happen again"Charger said.

''No need for apologizing Charger, I know why you

failed"Nanook said.

''Yes…that ghost and the human…they will pay"Charger

growled.

''Easy now Charger…now is not the time yet…I have plan

set already" Nanook said.

''What is it my Lord?"the shadow horse asked.

''The plan Stomp is that we must break their bond so

they may separate and we can RULE EARTH AND PACWORLD!"

Nanook said.

''Great plan my lord, but how do we break their bond?"

Stomp asked.

''We study them…and then"He shot a fire ball at a piece of wood

''all chaos breaks loss"

The three shadow creatures laughed.

(Back With Amber and Betrayus)

''So when we reach the next level of our bond I'll unlock my

element power and you'll learn a new fire move called…flame twister"Amber read from the book she was looking at.

''Flame twister hmmm, sounds promising"Betrayus grinned a bit.

''That's nothing compared to what else we'er learn"Amber stated.

Just then, Pac and his friends walked into the library and up to

them.

''Hey guys, President Sphero's wants to talk with you two"

Pac said.

''About what?"Amber asked curiously.

''Something about learning more about your link and other

stuff to help along your way"Spiral said.

*This should be interesting*Both Amber and Betrayus thought.


	6. Chapter 6

**Two more chapters and I'll be done for the day!Comment!**

* * *

Chapter 6-A Sensei!?

Summary-Amber and

Betrayus meet Sensei

Young and she's decided

to help them train and

become closer. But the two

don't seem to like this idea

much.

(At The Round House)

Once Pac, his friends, Amber

and Betrayus got to the

President's office they saw

Sir C and a lady waiting

for them.

''Amber, brother, glad you

could come, I'd like you to meet Young" President Spheros said.

The lady approach Amber

first and looked her over

before looking over at Betrayus ''You two will indeed make a

perfect team, but you both

have a long way to go if you

want to defeat Nanook"

''Ms. Young here will train

the two of you so you both

to become stronger"Sir C

explained.

Amber and Betrayus

exchanged glances unsurely.

''Are you sure about this

brother?" Betrayus asked.

''Of course, Young has

trained many links sense the beginning of them" the

president said.

''Alright then, when do we

start?" Amber asked.

''Tomorrow morning at

10:00 on the beach"

Young said.

''Ok Ms. Young"Amber

nodded.

''Call me Sensei"Young said.

The two nodded and walked

out the room.

(In The Hall)

''I'am not sure we need training

to become stronger"Amber

stated.

''If she trained over links then

this will we helpful even if we

don't need it" Betrayus said.

''Yeah but…"Amber trailed off.

Betrayus felt a shock of worry

wash over could tell how Amber was feeling through

their link.

''Don't worry, we'll be fine"

Betrayus said in a comfort

voice.

Amber looked at him and

smiled a bit ''Right…nothing

to worry about"

(Next Day at 9:00)

Amber knocked on Betrayus bedroom door''Betrayus?

Betrayus?We gotta go…"

Nothing…

Amber sighed''Don't make

me come in there…"

Nothing…

Amber shook her head and

opened the was pitch

black in there until she saw Betrayus.

She walked over and saw

the ghost lord curled up with

his eyes closed. She grinned

a bit at seeing how he slept.

She bent down and gently

tapped him.

He groaned a bit but didn't

get up.

She shook her head a bit and whispered in a soft yet loud

voice.

''Betrayus…get up…"

He stirred in his sleep and

moaned''5 more minutes…"

''Sorry but we can't, we have

training, remember?"

He sighed deeply and opened

his beaming red eyes''mmm…"

Amber smirked''once we'er

done you can take a nap your highness"

Betrayus rolled his eyes, not

finding her amusing''Oh shut it"

(Out At The Beach)

''Why do we have to come all

the way to the beach to train!?"Betrayus groaned.

''Relax Betrayus, the last

thing I need is for my partner

to be in a grouchy mood"Amber warned.

They saw Young sitting on a

rock waiting for them.

''Early I see, excited to begin?" Young asked.

''You could say that"Betrayus mumbled.

''Lets begin with what you know

now" Young said''try to hit me

once"

''No problem"Amber grinned

before looking at Betrayus.

He sighed grumpily before

entered her 's appearances changed and

fireballs appeared in her hands.

Young stood to her feet

''begin!"

Amber threw two fireballs

but Young had formed at

water shield just as it was

fixing to hit her.

''Nice try"Young said before

forming a water tornado and shooting it at them.

*Betrayus I have a idea!Try remembering how she made that shield through water and try it through your fire ability*Amber suggested quickly.

*This better work or we'er

done! Water and me are not friends!* Betrayus stated.

Suddenly a fire shield appeared

in front of Amber and blocked

the hit.

Young had a shocked look ''Impossible…no one learns

that fast!"

*Nows the time to strike!*

Amber exclaimed.

Fireballs appeared in her

hands and she shot then at as Young was

about to block it she was hint

by one in the arm.

Young grabbed her arm

painfully and blocked the

other jumped

down in front of Amber.

''Impressive, you two were

able to hit me with no mercy,

but how did you learn the

shield technique so quickly?"

She asked.

''I just remembered the way

you made and formed it and

tooled Betrayus to copy it"

Amber said with a shrug.

''You two will learn quickly

from what I've seen so far,

you two may go, tomorrow

we meet here again and learn

a few new techniques"Young

said.

Amber nodded''Yes Sensei"

Betrayus then flew out of

Amber's body and she

changed into her normal

appearance.

The two walked back to the

Round House.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7-The Flame In Amber

Summary-Amber isn't feeling good so her and Betrayus stay home from training. But when weird things happen between Amber and fire, she discovers she's got light that's ready to burn.

(Next Day)

Betrayus flew to Amber's room at 8:00 deciding to get up early and hopped Amber would be up as well.

He knocked on the door gently ''Amber?You up?"

Nothing…

He flew through the door and saw Amber asleep with the covers thrown off her, looking like she had been sweating.

''Amber?"He poked her gently and felt her body was hot, he grabbed a cold wet cloth from her bathroom and placed it over her arm and smoke began to rise from under it.

*She's burning up like crazy!*He exclaimed.

Feeling the cold cloth on her head, Amber opened her eyes and saw Betrayus just hovering above her.

''Betrayus?"

She sat up and felt her body was on fire.

''Why is it so hot in here?"She asked.

''Amber…I think you got a fever or something, it's you who's causing yourself to feel hot"Betrayus said.

Amber laid the wet cloth on her arm and saw smoke was rising from under it.

''That explains…" she mumbled.

''Maybe we should stay here instead of training, I don't want you to get even worse"Betrayus suggested.

''Are you sure Betrayus?Its only a fever, I can handle it"Amber said.

Betrayus shook his head''you need to rest"

Amber sighed''Fine…"

''I'll get you something to cool you down"Betrayus flew out the room.

*Never seen him act so caring,this bond between us must be growing* Amber thought.

Suddenly, Amber sneezed and she blew out fire!

''WHAT THE FREAK!?"She yelped.

Through her panic fire appeared on her hands!

''MY HANDS ARE ON FIRE!MY HANDS ARE ON FIRE!"

She jumped up and rushed to the turned on the sink and placed her hands under the cold sighed when the fire burned out.

''That was close…"she said in relief.

Just then, Betrayus entered the room with a cup of cold water and ice pack.

''Betrayus, you are never going to believe what happened while you were gone!"Amber exclaimed.

''What!?"

''First I sneezed fire and then MY HANDS WERE ON FIRE!"Amber burst.

Betrayus had a shocked and dumbstruck look.''I think it's time we see a doctor"he said.

''Oh please Betrayus!A doctor isn't going to know why I sneezed fire or why my hands were on FIRE!"Amber scowled.

''Then we see Sir Conference?"Betrayus suggested.

(At Sir Conference's Lab)

''So your saying you sneezed fire and fire appeared all over you hands?"Sir C asked.

Both Betrayus and Amber nodded.

''Well…it could be apart of your link?"Sir C guessed.

Then Amber remember something.

''Wait…it is apart of our link!"she turned to Betrayus''remember when we were doing research?"

''Yeah"Betrayus nodded.

''It said that when we reach our next level that I'd unlock my own powers"Amber stated.

''Well that explains"Sir C said.

''So we both have fire power"Betrayus said.

''And it's more power for Nanook to face"Amber stated.

''But I have to teach you to control it first before you use it"Betrayus said.

Amber seemed surprised''You…teach me!?"

''I'am the ultimate fire ghost, who would be a better teach"Betrayus grinned proudly.

Amber rolled her eyes*This should be good*


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8-First Lesson

Summary-Betrayus helps Amber control her fire the way they run into Inky and Blinky.

(Next Day)

''Are you sure you want to train me Betrayus?"Amberasked unsurely.

''For the 29th time yes!"Betrayus growled annoyingly.

''I'am just making sure…it's just… unlike you"Amber stated.

''I'am not all bad you no…just…sometimes"Betrayus said.''I didn't think the lord of all ghost and the one who caused war between PacWorld and the Netherworld would have a soft spot"Amber grinned a bit.

Betrayus shook his head''I don't HAVE a soft spot!Soft spots are for the weak! I am NOT weak!"

''Sure your not…says the ghost who sucks his thumb and still calls his mother 'mommy'"Amber mumbled the lady part but Betrayus still heard it.

He growled at her''oh shut it human!"

Amber smirked''Then you admit you have a soft spot ghost boy or should I call you Tray-tray?"

Hearing his named put Betrayus in had a fireball ready to throw at her when voices were heard up ahead.

''Well look what we have here"a blue ghost appeared between Amber and Betrayus''Lord B found himself a girlfriend!"

''WHAT!"Both Amber and Betrayus exclaimed.

''Hold on now!We'er not dating!" Amber said.

A red ghost appeared behind Amber ''Suuuuure you two aren't"the red ghost snickered.

''What do you two want!"Betrayus demanded.

''Just coming back from vacation, Pinky and Clyde went somewhere different then me and Blinky so we'er meeting up in the Netherworld"the blue ghost explained.

''So who are you anyway?"the red ghost asked, looking at Amber.

''I'am Amber"She answered''you two are…?"

''The names Blinky"the red ghost said.

''And I'am Inky"the blue ghost said.

''I got to say Betrayus, you got yourself a good one"Inky said with a grin as he circled Amber.

Amber couldn't help but blush while Betrayus looked like he was fixing to make killing ghost possible.

''We are NOT dating…she's my link" Betrayus growled.

''His link in love that is"Blinky whispered over to Inky.

They snickered.

Betrayus rolled his eyes and flew towards the woods''come on Amber"

Amber followed him but was stopped by Inky.

''You know, if your not dating then maybe we could hang out sometime?"he winked and flew after Blinky.

Amber blushed once more as she reached Betrayus.

''You know those ghost?"She asked.

He didn't answer.

''Oh so your not going to talk to me?" She asked.

He gave no response.

She looked at him and felt a wave of jealousness wash over her. Betrayus was jealous!

''Oh I see…your jealous aren't you" she grinned.

Betrayus glared at her''Of course I'am not jealous!Why would I be!?"

''Because you didn't like what Inky said to me"Amber said.

''…so what if I was?"

Amber giggled''its alright Betrayus, as your link I can see why your kinda protective over me…I don't mind…I find it…sweet…coming from you"

Betrayus said nothing else and lead the way into the woods where he and Amber agreed to train.

Once they arrived they began training.

''Just focus on your hands on fire first"Betrayus ordered.

Amber images her hands on fire and soon they couldn't feel it burning her hand away or anything.

''Now try forming a fireball"Betrayus instructed.

Amber seemed nervous but a wave of inspiration fell over was could of probably feel she was nervous.

She imaged the fire ball and how Betrayus formed about a minute, one formed in her left and then her right.

''Stay focused and try throwing it" Betrayus ordered.

Amber did as tooled and threw it at a left a burned mark on the rock.

''I did it…I did it!"Amber jumped in happiness.

''The main thing you'll use are fireballs so everything else will be learned later on"Betrayus said.

''Awwww will you look at this, the ghost lord Betrayus is training his little weak human"A voice came.

Amber and Betrayus turned their heads to see 4 shadow bears.

''Let's see how well you both trained" the leading bear smirked.

*Oh no…*Amber and Betrayus though.


	9. Chapter 9

**Before you read this chapter I want you all to know that this is a SAD CHAPTER!Also, I knew ghost are dead and can't bleed but in my story they can!Thank you for your time reading this and PLEASE COMMENT!**

**Enjoy**

* * *

Chapter 9-I'll Never Leave You To Suffer

Summary:Amber and Betrayus face off against Blood and his group of bears. But things don't go as planned.

(In The Woods)

''Let's teach them a lesson for messing with Lord Nanook"The leading bear said''Claw!Laval!Your up first"

Two bears stepped up.

''You got it Blood!"Claw growled.

''We won't fail!"Laval said.

Suddenly, Laval and Claw disappeared!

''What!"Amber and Betrayus yelled in shock.

Then, Claw appeared behind Amber and slashed her back with his long claws.

''AAAAAAAAA!"Amber cried with pain.

''Amber!"Betrayus yelled.

Then, Laval appeared in front of Betrayus and tackled him to the tried going through him but he failed.

Amber stood on her feet, shaking now and looked up and saw Betrayus eyes widen in horror.

''NO!LEAVE HIM ALONE!"She growled.

Fire appeared over her hands and she formed a fire ball and shot them at Laval and he roared with charged at her but she dodged the hit and threw two fire balls at him.

''Rrrrrrr Black!Help them now!" Blood growled.

The bear beside him rushed over to Amber and tried to pushed jumped out of the way and landed on her feet and jumped again and landed on his back and burned him hard with her hot hands.

Black cried with pain and bucked Amber off him.

''Amber look out!"

Amber looked behind her to see Claw charging at her but Betrayus attacked him with his own fire balls.

''Thanks Betrayus"Amber smiled over at him.

Betrayus nodded.

Just then, Amber was tackled suddenly by Laval.

''Stay down human!"Laval growled.

Black appeared beside him and growled down at Amber.

Betrayus was fixing to help her but he was tackled my Blood himself. Claw was beside him.

''Time to end this"Blood smirked.

He bit down into Betrayus left arm and threw him was in to much pain to float and as he fell towards ground, Claw and Blood slashed him.

''AAAAAA!"Betrayus hit the ground with blood pouring out of his left arm, stomach, and side.

''BETRAYUS!"Amber screamed.

Something filled Amber after seeing her friend's body lay on the ground lifeless.

Rage…

Her eyes glowed red and a dark aura formed around looked at Laval and bared her teeth in a growl.

''What the?"Black said confusedly.

Then, Amber kicked Laval off her and she shoot a blue fire twister at Laval was hit he disappeared.

Claw and Black gasped while Blood stared in shock.

Amber then formed a fire sword in her hands and charged at Black and stabbed him and he vanished.

Claw roared and tackled Amber but stabbed him once he pinned her to the disappeared as well.

''This isn't over human…"Blood scowled before disappearing.

The dark aura around Amber vanished and her eyes returned to trembled to her knees, breathing heavily.

She looked over to Betrayus and stumbled over to was breathing deeply as his blood formed around his body like a pool.

She gently lifted him into her lap, not caring about the blood staining her legs

''betrayus…""she called his name out in a weak voice.

He slowly opened his eyes and looked up at forced a weak smile out to her.

Amber saw how faded his eyes were and tears poured down her cheeks like rain.

''Betrayus I…please don't…"her words trailed off from her crying.

''Amber…I'll never…leave you…"he said weakly.

''And I'll…never leave you to suffer" she said.

Amber stood up with Betrayus in her had to get back to Pacopalys quickly or Betrayus wouldn't make it.

Amber took off running out the woods, ignored the pain from her back and how weak her body was.

*Please Betrayus…hold on…I can't lose you…not now…* Amber thought.

Up ahead she saw Pacopalys and pushed her legs had to hurry…


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry for taking so long with this Chapter, school was keeping me now it's Friday and I'll try updating this weekend!**

**Betrayus:It's about time**

**GhostLink:Oh shut it Tray-tray!You just want to know if your ok!**

**Betrayus:Do not and DON'T EVER CALL ME THAT!**

**GhostLink:I can if I want to(sticks tongue out at him)**

**Amber:Can you to stop fighting for a second so we can let these readers read the new chapter!):**

**GhostLink & Betrayus:Fine…):**

* * *

Chapter 10-Don't Scare Me Like That Again!

Finally, Amber reached the hospital. A women waited at a desk and Amber jolted to her, breathing heavily.

''This is…a…emergency…my friend… is hurt"She said and showed her Betrayus.

''Oh my god!"The women looked terrified.

She turned to a phone and typed in some numbers.

''Yes this is Melissa…the President's brother, Betrayus, is injured and needs attention quickly!"

Amber looked down at Betrayus.

He was still and she held him closer to her for warmth.

*Please Betrayus…you have to pull through!*She though as a few tears escaped from her eyes.

4 doctors rushed up to her just then.

Two were human males while the other two were PacWorlders.

''Follow us miss, quickly!"One of the human males said.

Amber followed then to the third floor quickly.

There, the doctors told her to lay Betrayus on one of the room's beds and wait outside the room.

Amber walked out the room and sat in a chair.

She brought her knees to her chest and coved her face with her hands before allowing her tears to pour out.

''I'am s-sorry Betrayus…t-this is my f-fault!"She apologized''I-I should be t-the one to d-die…not you!"

(10 hours later)

Amber sat in the same spot, eating a sandwich with a can of soda on the floor next to her.

She had been waiting for 10 hours to hear anything from the doctors.

The only time she left was to use the bathroom or get food, other then that, she stay where she was.

''Miss Amber?"

Amber flinched at the sudden voice and looked to the side to see one of the PacWorld doctors.

''Betrayus is perfectly fine, his injuries were deep but not deep enough to cause major blood loss"the doctor said.

''C-can I see him?"

''Of course"

Amber placed her food down and walked into the room.

It was dim and silent.

She walked over to where Betrayus laid and sat down on a chair next to him.

He was breathing softly and steady.

''Betrayus?"

He stayed still as she spoke softly.

''Betrayus I'am sorry…I should be the one in your place…I just…"she trailed off and looked away''I'am sorry…I'am so sorry…forgive me Betrayus"

''And why wouldn't I?"

Amber turned her head up and saw Betrayus awake and sitting up.

''Betrayus?…"

''The one and only"He grinned a bit.

Amber smiled and threw her arms around him''oh Betrayus!"

Betrayus stiffened up in the hug but relaxed quickly by the sudden action and hugged her back.

''Don't you EVER scare me like that again…"Amber growled.

''I won't"Betrayus chuckled lightly.

She released him and sat beside him on the bed''I was able to kill Blood's helpers but not Blood himself…sorry"

''How did you mange that!?" Betrayus seemed surprised.

''I guess when I saw you hurt something snapped inside me and my fire power became stronger…I don't remember much from it…"Amber explained.

She stood up to her feet''You should rest, I'am going to visit the others"

Betrayus nodded''But don't tell them what happened, the last thing I need is for my brother to have a panic attack"

Amber laughed''We wouldn't want that now would we your highness"

* * *

**Please comment and I'll update soon!**

**This is GhostLink2001 signing off!(:**


	11. Chapter 11

**Before you start reading I want you all to know that Specter is a new character that just appeared in this Saturday's new Ep. of Pacman!**

**GhostLink2001:He is REALLY cute!**

**Betrayus:I THOUGHT I WAS CUTE**

**Amber:You are Tray-tray but after GhostLink2001 saw Specter for the first time…she fell head over heels for him…**

**GhostLink2001:Sorry Betrayus hehe…but you still rock!(:**

**Betrayus:(rolls eyes)Anyway, GhostLink2001 owns nothing but Amber!Please comment and enjoy chapter 11!(:**

* * *

Chapter 11-New Ghost In Town

(2 weeks later)

Amber and Betrayus were outside training, practicing their moves now that Betrayus was all healed.

It had been 2 weeks sense the whole attack but no reports of shadows invading anywhere.

''Its wired how Nanook hasn't sent any of his army over here to attack" Amber said.

''Indeed, if I was him I'd attack my enemy everyday"Betrayus agreed.

''Thats because you did that to Pac when y'all were enemies"Amber rolled her eyes.

''That was long ago, this is the new and improved Betrayus"Betrayus said.

''You don't seem improved…"Amber stated with a snort.

Suddenly, they heard squeals not to far from where they were.

Curiously they headed over to see a crowd of girls surrounding someone.

''I wonder who their squealing about?"Amber wondered.

''Maybe some famous hot shot" Betrayus guessed.

''I never knew you though I was a hot shot after what I did to you"a handsome deep voice said.

The looked behind them to see a blue/black/gray/white male ghost.

He was thin and tall with the same hair style like Inky but his hair was straight up with a small curl at the end and had on a fancy out fit and was grinning down at them.

''Oh wow…"Amber purred.

Betrayus looked at her stunned''Amber!"

Amber looked at him blushing''what? He's cute looking!"

''That's my enemy, Specter!" Betrayus growled lowly.

''He doesn't look like a enemy to me…" Amber said in a dreamt voice.

''Why thank you"Specter said as he floated down to them''Aren't you cute for a human female"

Amber's blush deepened''Oh stop it, I'am flattered"

Betrayus watch as Specter flirted with was annoyed and angry at the same time.

Amber suddenly felt his emotions wash over her and tried to end her conversation with Specter.

''I'am Amber, and you are?"

''The one and only, Specter"Specter said and kissed Amber's hand lightly ''The new ghost in town"

Amber couldn't help but giggle in a dreamy way and blush.

Betrayus got between the two''It was nice seeing you again Specter but me and Amber better get going"

''Very well lord Betrayus"Specter sighed before handing a piece of paper to Amber''call me if you need anything"he winked and flew off.

Amber waved''bye…"

Betrayus glared at her.

''Oh stop being jealous will ya!" Amber barked before walking towards the Round House.

'' 'Oh stop being jealous will ya' " Betrayus copied her words in a girly way.

''I HEARD THAT!"Amber yelled.

* * *

**Seems like Betrayus is really jealous with Amber hanging around Specter and Inky, I think he has a little crush on her don't y'all think!?;)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry for updating late everyone! I needed some time to come up with ideas and betrayuslover1 gave me a GREAT idea.**

**Amber:Thanks betrayuslover1!**

**GhostLink2001:Enjoy the chapter!(:**

* * *

Chapter 12-Back In Time

(A week later)

''Come on Betrayus!Sir C needs us!"Amber snapped as she dragged her link out the Round House.

''You know I won't ever care what Sir C says so why should I go!?"He asked, trying to keep her from dragging him.

''Because he said BOTH of us, NOT ONE of us!"She said.

Betrayus groaned lazily.

''Oh ghost up will ya!"Amber growled.

(At Sir C's Lab)

''Hey Sir C"Amber greeted.

''Amber!Good to see you again!"Sir C greeted back''And you to Betrayus"

Betrayus huffed and crossed his arms.

Just then, Pac and his friends entered the lab.

Greeting Sir C as they walked in.

''Hey Amber!Hi Betrayus!"Pac greeted the two.

Amber smiled, she was always happy to see Pac''Hey Pac, Cylindria, and you to Spiral"

Betrayus said nothing and glared at Pac.

He mite of agreed for peace between PacWorld and Earth but he still held a grudge against the yellow one.

''I have called you here because I just invent a Time Machine!"Sir C held out a yellow bracelet.

''Sweet!"Pac cheered but paused ''ummmm…how dose it work?"

''Simple Pac, you put the bracelet on and type in the year, day, time, and month then press this red button and you go back in time"Amber explained.

''Exactly!"Sir C nodded.

''Oh…thanks Amber"Pac thanked.

''Your welcome Pac"Amber chuckled.

Sir C placed the time machine bracket down on the table.

''Anywho, I was thinking of making a extra one for Amber and Betrayus so they could stop Nannok from ever escaping his prison"He explained.

''That's not a bad idea"Cylindria said.

''Yeah but wouldn't the time line change?"Spiral asked.

''I'am sure it wouldn't"Sir C said ''I also found a new berry for you to try out Pac"

''Really!Cool!"Pac cheered.

Betrayus's POV

I watched as Sir C lead the others to another part of the lab.I followed but stopped at the table.

I stared at the time machine and then back up at the others.

*This could be my only chance of getting rid on the annoying yellow brat!*I thought.

I grabbed the bracelet and typed in the time, year, month, and day before slipping it onto my wrist.

Just as I pressed the button, I saw Amber turned to look at me.

Amber's POV

I looked back at Betrayus and saw him with the time machine.

My eyes widen and I jolted to him.

''BETRAYUS NO!" I yelled.

Before I was a inch away from him he vanished.

''NO!" I yelled again as I looked at the spot Betrayus once was at.

''This isn't good, who knows where Betrayus traveled back to!" Cylindria said.

''Ummmm guys…I don't…feel well" Pac moaned in pain.

Suddenly, he collapsed onto the floor.

''PAC!"Everyone yelled before rushing over to him.

Amber kneeled beside him and saw he was breathing a lot slower and was getting pale.

Her eyes widen in fear and terror.

''Betrayus went back in time too… kill Pac…"She said in a weak voice.

They all gasped in horror.

''But why!?''Spiral asked.

''Your guess is as good as mine Spiral"Amber said.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13-A Change In History

Betrayus's POV

Once I finished my job of getting rid of Pac I went back to the present.I was in Sir C's lab again…but it was empty.

I flew out the lab and saw that there were ghost everywhere and they were chasing humans and PacWorlders!

*What is going on here!?* I thought.

I saw Spiral and Cylindria run into a abandon house and I followed them.

''Spiral!Cylindria!"I said their names in relief.

They yelled and coward back.

''Please Betrayus!Don't hurt us!We'll do as you say!"Cylindria said in fear.

''Y-yeah!Just s-spare our l-lives!"Spiral stuttered.

''What?Are you guys ok?"I asked.

The just shook rapidly and kept their eyes tightly shut.

I rolled my eyes and flew out*Maybe Amber will know what's going on*

No POV

Once Betrayus was near the center of PacWorld he saw Amber hiding in a tree.

He flew down towards her quickly.

''Amber!There you are!What's going on here!?"He asked.

Amber just stared at him for a moment and yelped''Please Betrayus!Don't kill me! I wasn't doing anything!"

''Amber I would never hurt you!Whats gotten in to you, Spiral and Cylindria?"Betrayus asked.

''Ummm…who are they?"She asked.

Betrayus was frozen in place for a moment.

*Oh no!M-Maybe she remembers me at least!" He thought.

''Tell me you at least know your my link!" He begged.

''Link?Links were extinct years ago" Amber said.

Betrayus felt a wave of pain and sadness wash over him.

These were his feelings.

He looked at Amber one more time before flying off into the forest.

He landed in the meadow where he and Amber trained in and sighed.

''What have I done…"He asked himself.

''You changed history that's what"

Betrayus looked up and saw Specter fly down to him.

''Specter!?"

''Who else would it be"Specter rolled his eyes.

''You know what's going on?"Betrayus asked.

''Of course, when you went back in time and killed Pac you changed the war between humans, PacWorlders and ghost by ending it with you as the ruler"Specter explained.

''In peace?"

''Dose it look like peace out there?"

''Point taken…"

''You need to go back in time and fix your mess"Specter said.

Betrayus nodded and typed in the time Pac was born.

When he pressed the red button nothing happened!

''Why isn't it working!?"Betrayus pressed the button over and over again.

''Oh great its out of power!"Specter groaned.

''How do we get it energy!?" Betrayus asked.

''We'll have to go to Sir C's lab"Specter said.

He flew up into the air and signaled Betrayus to follow him.

* I can't believe I'am getting help from the back stabber…*Betrayus thought and followed him.


	14. Chapter 14

**Heeeeeeeey everyone!Sorry for another late update again but school has been busy! I may not update much this week because I'll be focusing on my singing in Chior and practicing on my Math. WHY MUST I BE SO BAD IN MATH!**

**Amber:(comforts me)It's ok GhostLink2001, everyone has weak points in something…**

**Betrayus:(rolls eyes)Anyway, while Amber deals with GhostLink2001 please enjoy chapter 14**

* * *

Chapter 14-Home Sweet Home

As Specter and Betrayus neared Sir C's lab, a couple of PacWorlders started shooting at them and other ghost.

''Follow my lead"Specter said and flew down towards the lad in a certain formation.

Betrayus followed his formation and the two made it safely to Sir C's lab.

''Give me the bracelet"Specter ordered.

''Sense when did you start giving orders!?"Betrayus growled.

''Do you want to see your friends again or not?"Specter glared at Betrayus.

''I do but I'am not taking orders from a back stabber like you"Betrayus huffed.

''Just give me the bracelet"

''No"

''I don't have time for this!Give it now!"

''No"

Specter growled and tackled Betrayus, trying to get the bracelet off him.

''GET OFF ME!"Betrayus yelled.

''Not until I get the bracelet off you!" Specter hissed.

Betrayus tried shaking, kicking, and throwing Specter off but he kept a tight grip on Betrayus.

Finally, Specter got the bracelet off him and released Betrayus.

''HA!"Specter smirked.

Betrayus glared at him''Oh shut up and hurry already!"

Specter rolled his eyes and grabbed two batteries off the counter before placing them in the bracelet.

Once they were in, he typed in the time, date, month and year on it.

''There, now hurry up and fix your mess"Specter said and tossed the bracelet to Betrayus.

He slipped it on''Took you long enough"he pressed the button and went back in time again.

(In The Present)

Amber and the others rested around the half dead Pac.

All had worried and sad looks.

*Oh Betrayus…why?*Amber thought.

''Come on Pac…you gotta pull through buddy"Spiral said.

Pac forced his eyes open and looked over to his friends''H-hey guys…i-if this is t-the end…I'll…n-never forget you g-guys…"

''Same here Pac"Cylindria said, forcing a smile.

Pac looked over at Amber''T-tell Betrayus that I…f-forgive h-him…I u-understand why he would d-do this…"

Amber held back her tears and nodded''I will Pac…we'll never forget you…"

Pac took his last breath and everything was silent.

''Rest in peace Pac…"Sir C said.

They all bowed their heads in respect.

Suddenly, a light appeared and Betrayus was floating in front of them.

Amber's POV

I looked at Betrayus and rushed over to him.

''Betrayus!"I yelled and hugged him.

''Amber!Its you!A-and your not scared of me!"Betrayus exclaimed.

''Whoah…w-what happened?"

We all looked down at Pac and saw his sit up.

''Pac!"We all cheered.

Spiral and Cylindria hugged their friend.

''For once I'am glad to see that lemon ball again"Betrayus said.

I released Betrayus from their hug''I take it your never changing the time line again?"I asked.

Betrayus nodded''Never in a million years"

''Good to hear"I smiled and pulled Betrayud into another embrace.


	15. Chapter 15

**Heeeey everyone!Sorry about not being able to update this week but now it's Friday and I can get back to work!This chapter is short so sorry about that!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 15-The Deal

(Deep in the shadows of PacWorld)

''Lord Nanook, we've brought the alien you wanted"Charger said.

Two snakes slithered into the throne held the pointy head alien while the other made sure the alien didn't escape.

''Apex, so good to see you again" Nanook greeted the alien.

The snakes tossed Apex forward.

He stood up and dusted himself off ''What do you want now Nonook?"

''I need your help, it appears the yellow one isn't the only one standing in our way to take over PacWorld" Nanook stated.

''Oh please, only the yellow ones can stop us, who else ca-"he was cut off.

''A link"

Apex's eyes widen a bit''A link!B-but that's impossible!There haven't been links sense the lost ages of PacWorld!"

''Well there is one pair a human girl and Betrayus"Nanook said.

''So what idea to stop them do you have?"Apex asked.

''None, my spies have been studying them and it appears two ghost have fallen for the human"Nannok said.

''And Betrayus doesn't seemed pleased about it"Charger said.

''Hmmm, if we could get one of those ghost to help, I may have a plan to separate them"Apex thought for a moment.

''Then your in luck, FANG!" Nanook yelled''BRING THE GHOST!"

A gray wolf walked in with Specter in a ghost prof cage.

''Perfect!"Apex exclaimed.

''Release me at once!"Specter said.

''Not so fast Specter, I am aware you are in love with that human and I know how you can have her all to yourself with no Inky or Betrayus" Nanook stated.

Specter perked up a bit ''I'am listening"

''If you can posses Betrayus then we need you to get him to argue with Amber so badly that it separates them"Apex explained.

''And once they separate, you comfort your wanna be girlfriend while we finish Betrayus off, deal?"Nanook added.

Specter thought about it for a moment''Hmmmm…deal"

''Perfect, Fang, release him"Nanook ordered.

Fang opened Specter's cage and he flew out.

''Now go do your mission ghost" Nanook growled.

Specter bowed and flew off.


	16. Chapter 16

**I am very sorry for not updating on the weekend, I was not feeling well.**

**BUT I'AM BACK!So here's chapter 16!**

**17 will be up either tomorrow or on Wedensday.**

* * *

Chapter 16-Separated

*SLASH*

Amber/Betrayus sliced the shadows wolves around them with the fire sword they made.

''Last one Betrayus"Amber said.

The two sliced the last one and sighed.

*About time*Betrayus huffed.

He flew out of Amber's body with a tired look.

''Thats the third attack today, Nanook must really want us dead" Amber stated.

The two headed off towards the Round House.

Specter's POV

I watched the two head to the Round House.

I had to strike now or it's going to be harder to posses Betrayus in the Round House.

No POV

''That was the third attack today, Nanook must really want us gone" Amber said.

''Well we are his enemies, what do you expect"Betrayus shrugged.

''I know that, but if he wants us gone he should come up with a different plan instead of just sending little bits of his army"Amber stated.

''Good point"Betrayus agreed.

As the two continued to chat, Specter quickly possessed Betrayus's body.

Betrayus's POV

My body felt heavy…

My vision was blurring up…

*W-what's going on?*I thought.

''A-Amber…I…"My words trailed off

as I blacked out.

The last thing I heard was a laugh that sounded too familiar.

Specter…

Amber's POV

''Betrayus!"I yelled.

We were talking a second ago and suddenly he I was able to catch him.

I shook him gently''Betrayus!C-can you hear me!?Answer me, please!"

''A-Amber…I…"he mumbled softly.

''I'am not sure what's going in but…you have to pull through Betrayus!" I said''I know you can…"

His eyes trembled open and he sat up looking dizzy.

''Betrayus!"I threw my arms around him, embracing him closely.

No POV

Betrayus(Specter) blushed wildly at the sudden embrace Amber had pulled him into.

This wasn't apart of his mission…even thought Specter wished it was…

*Gotta figure out a way to argue with her, but how?*Specter thought.

Once Amber released Betrayus (Specter) from her embrace, she was surprised to see him blushing.

*Odd, he never blushes when I hug him…*Amber thought*Or at least not this much…*

''Can you not hug me anymore, I'am perfectly fine so there's no need for you to hug me!"Betrayus(Specter) huffed.

Amber was taken back for a moment ''I was just-"

''Oh stop with the 'I was just' will ya, it's annoying!"Betrayus(Specter) said.

He got up off the ground and started floating to the Round House.

Amber watched him with a mad look.

*What was that about!?*She thought with a huff.

(At The Round House)

Once the two reached the Round House, they both spotted Pac and his friends.

Amber's anger vanished and she smiled''Hey Pac!"

Pac saw the two and waved back.

''What are you doing here you annoying yellow brat!?Shouldn't you be in school!?"Betrayus(Specter) growled.

Pac was taken back along with his friends and Amber.

''Your br-"Pac was cut off.

''I don't want to hear your pathetic excuse beach ball!Now get lost!" Betrayus(Specter) snapped.

Amber's POV

*THAT'S IT!He needs to quite the strange attitude now!*I thought.

I followed Betrayus(Specter) inside and stopped him before he could jolt off to his room.

''What is your problem Betrayus!?" I asked with a growl.

''I don't know what your talking about"He huffed''Everything is fine"

''Oh really, then why are you treating everyone like dirt!?"I huffed back.

''Its my new attitude for your information human!"He hissed.

''Well I don't like it so quite it!" I snapped.

''Why don't you get lost if you don't like it then!"Betrayus(Specter) yelled.

I stared at him with hurtful eyes.

My heart shattered and my eyes began to fill with water.

''f-FINE THEN!"I yelled''I never even wanted to be linked to you!"

I pushed him back and ran out the Round House with tears.

Specter's POV

*YES! It worked!* I thought with a pleased smile*Now I don't need you anymore Betrayus*

I released Betrayus from my hold and flew out of his body.

Betrayus's POV

I felt my whole body wake up and I opened my eyes quickly.

Floating in front of me with a grin was Specter.

''Specter!?What are you doing here!?"I asked with a snap.

He chuckled''Separating you and Amber so she could be all mine"

''What!?"My eyes filled with rage ''Amber will never be your's Specter!"

''We'll see about that"Specter smirked and flew off.

''Get back here!"I growled.

I was about to go after him but something grabbed me.

I looked down to see a huge cobra.

*This is not good…* I thought.

* * *

**Remember I own nothing but Amber!**

**Also, I have a question for all readers that read my stories.**

**Should I to do a love story for AmberXBetrayus along with GhostLinkXSpecter? I'll even take some ocs for BlinkyXOc and InkyXOc and so forth. PM me or comment for what you think!(:**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17-The Truth

Amber sat in a tree, deep in the woods, away from Pacopalys.

She had her knees to her chest and hid her face behind her hands so no one saw her crying.

*How could Betrayus say that to me! What happened to the old Betrayus?* She thought to herself.

Suddenly, something tapped her on the shoulder, she looked up and saw Specter.

She yelped in surprise and fell off the branch she sat on.

''Amber!"Specter yelled and fell down to her.

Amber sat up''I'am fine Specter"

Specter helped her up to her feet ''are you sure?I saw you crying"

''Oh…ummm…i-it's nothing…"Amber said.

''You can tell me anything"Specter said gently.

''Its just…Betrayus was treating me like dirt today…when I told him to stop…he say I should just get lost…" Amber looked down.

Specter rubbers her back in comfort.

''I just wish I knew why"Amber said as tears escaped her eyes again ''He's never acted like this before…I just want the odd Betrayus back"

Specter looked down a bit, maybe this wasn't the way to win Amber's heart.

*I should tell her…*He thought.

''Amber…what I'am about to say may get you mad, upset and shocked, but please promise you'll forgive me" Specter said.

Amber whipped her tears and nodded.

''I…I possessed Betrayus while you weren't looking, Nanook told me that if I got you two to argue and separate you…then I could be with you, but now I know I shouldn't of… I'am sorry"Specter apologized.

Amber stared at him with wide eyes.

She was angry but…he didn't know… he just really liked her.

''I forgive you Specter, just don't do it again"Amber said.

''I won't, but we have to get to Betrayus before Nanook dose! He plans to kill him!"Specter stated.

''WHAT!"

In a flash, Amber took off running to the Round House.

(In the shadows of PacWorld)

Betrayus was tired up in a ghost prof cage.

His mouth was covered with tape as well.

Nanook chuckled''Now there's no way you and your other half can stop me when you two are separated"

Betrayus growled.

''But just to make sure you two don't unite again"Nanook showed Betrayus his sharp talons''I'll need you out of the picture"

Betrayus gulped in fear*Not good… AMBER!HELP!*He thought.

* * *

**GhostLink2002:A couple more chapters and the story will be done!**

**Amber:awwwwww**

**GhostLink2001:Don't worry, I'am going to do a love story with you and Betrayus after(:**

**Amber&Betrayus:(blush)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Part one of the final battle people!:)**

**Betrayus:We don't die do we!?**

**Amber:Of course not Betrayus!…I think…**

**Specter:Anyway, enjoy chapter 18;)**

* * *

Chapter 18-Fire VS Evil Pt 1

Nanook smirked down at Betrayus ''So long Betrayus"

Betrayus shut his eyes tightly, waiting for Nanook's talons to slice him in half.

Nanook rose his left paw and released his talons.

The shadows around them waited to see their master end the pathetic ghost's after life.

Nanook brought his paw down fast.

But when he was inches away from Betrayus, a fireball hit him with great impact.

''Aaaaa!"Nanook looked down and saw Amber''Rrrrrrr why you little brat!Your going to regret you did that!"

''Not as much as you for kidnapping my partner!"Amber growled.

Nanook started trying to slice Amber with his talons.

But Amber was moving to quickly.

*I have to get to Betrayus*She thought.

She jumped up onto Nanook's paw and climbed into his back.

Nanook tried bucking her off''GET OFF ME HUMAN!"

Amber created a fire rope and rapped it around his neck.

She pulled on the rope and caused Nanook to charge at his own army.

Amber quickly jumped off and rushed over to Betrayus.

''Hmahmna"Betrayus said.

Amber opened the cage and ripped the tape off his mouth.

''OW!"Betrayus yelped''Did you really have to rip the tape off!?"

''Sorry but we are in the middle of battling Nanook"Amber said as she untied him.

''Right"Betrayus nodded and entered Amber's body.

A fire scythe appeared in her hands and she charged at Nanook.

Nanook stood to his feet again a roared loudly.

''ATTACK!"

All the shadows charged at Amber and Betrayus.

They quickly jumped up and sliced a couple of shadows with the fire scythe.

''Where's help when you need it…"Amber mumbled''We'll never defeat all these shadows alone"

Suddenly, a beam of ice hit 4 shadows and froze them.

Amber and Betrayus looked up behind them and saw Pac with Cylindria, Spiral, Sir C, Fuzzbits, Grinder and Aunt Spheria.

''We'er here to help!"Cylindria yelled down to them.

*Looks like our help has arrived* Betrayus said.

''Perfect, now let's go after Nanook" Amber said.

They took off towards Nanook who was behind his whole army.

They jumped up and sent a wave of blazing fire at the shadow lord.

He cried in pain before shooting a beam of darkness at the two.

The scythe then quickly formed a shield and blocked the attack.

*Our turn now!This is for locking me up!*Betrayus said.

A ring of fire formed between Amber, Betrayus and Nanook.

It flared up and a blue fire dragon formed from it and stood behind Amber.

It was taller then Nanook and had spikes on its back and tail.

It's talons were long and sharp and it's wings were wide and strong.

''Ummmm…when did you learn that move!?"Amber asked.

Betrayus had a sheepish smile*I was really doing the fire ring but I guess our bond grew a lot more and now I know this move…*

''Well…I'am glad you did"Amber said.

The fire dragon roared before blowing a blaze of blue fire at Nanook.

''Aaaaaaaa!"Nanook cried in pain.

A scythe formed in Amber's hand again and she sliced Nanook's side.

Nanook growled in pain before pouncing at the other dragon.

The two bit, snapped and kicked at each other.

Nanook roared and bit down into the other dragon's fire dragon disappeared.

''Oh…well that's not good…"Amber said.

*You think!*Betrayus said.

''Time to finish you two!"Nanook growled.

A shadow ball appeared in his mouth and he shot it at the two.

But before it could hit them, something got in the way of it and was hit instead.

Amber's POV

I saw a figure block the attack from hitting us and get hit instead.

My eyes widen when I saw the figures form.

Specter…

Betrayus's POV

I looked closely at the figure that stood between me and Amber and the shadow ball.

When the figure became clear, I froze in shock.

Specter!?


End file.
